


unmade beds, tired heads

by daydreamsago



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Sad, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Things fall apart while on tour.





	unmade beds, tired heads

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m a little angsty and i noticed that the marrissey tag has been dead lately, so have this

They could never find the time to finish anything.

 

Time was limited, especially on tour, and so Johnny and Morrissey’s relationship suffered. Moments were cut short, kisses interrupted until desperation fizzled out in their chests. It hurt them both, and they felt the pressure beginning to crack them apart. The sound rang in their ears whenever they tried to sleep.

 

Hotels never quite held the vibe they were longing for; the whiteness of the bedding much too blank and lifeless. The air always felt a little too heavy, as if the energy from all its inhabitants got caught up in the room’s furnishings. The pressure of the water in the shower always seemed to be wonky somehow. Morrissey gave up complaining about it to Johnny - he knew he was tired of listening to him.

 

There were nights when Johnny would lie awake, staring at the generic popcorn ceilings and trying to figure out what went wrong. He could feel the distance between them; the cold feeling it brought chilling him to the bone. The stress of their day to day life was eating away at them, dissolving what was left of their love. Johnny wanted to cry with the mere thought of it. He didn’t want to lose Morrissey, not to anything or anyone.

 

He knew he was tired too. Exhausted, even. He’d fill up on caffeinated drinks until his hands shook, just to make it through a show. Johnny could only watch as he collapsed afterwards, coming down from the high that was running him into the ground. Seeing Morrissey so drained made him feel even worse - they were crashing together at an alarming rate.

 

They both knew they were being forced apart by the very thing that brought them together, but they were powerless to the monster that they created. When they left each hotel room in the morning, the beds were always unmade, and Johnny knew they’d never finish anything again.


End file.
